Need for Speed: The Run/The Run/Stage 4
Stage 4 is the fourth stage of The Run mode. It is connected to Northshore Road, after Jack has escaped from the Las Vegas Police Department. Unlike Stage 3, the player will not encounter any notable rivals. Northshore Rd (Valley of Fire, NV) The Northshore Rd Sprint race event is set, like the event in Stage 3, at night. This event allows the player to test their newly obtained vehicles' capabilities from Las Vegas, although a gas station is located near the start of the race. Northshore Rd includes ten rivals, 5.5 miles of road, four checkpoints (4.4, 2.9, 2.0 and at 1.4 miles). At about 1.0 miles, the player has to pass a slightly challenging left turn. Hwy 169 (Moapa Valley, NV) Before the beginning of the race, the player will be shortly introduced to Marcus Blackwell's profile with Marcus brake-checking the player in a short cutscene just before the event. Hwy 169 only features four checkpoints (4.1, 2.5 and at 1.1 miles) and is mostly set in numerous bumpy straight lines. It's possible to reach maximum speed with some cars such as the BMW M3 GTS. At the 2.8 mile mark, a shortcut can be used. Rockville (Zion National Park, UT) This sprint race takes place in daytime again. Rockville is mostly set on unpaved roads and spans 5.8 miles in total. Drifting can be very difficult due to unusual road conditions. Two hairpin turns are encountered at 2.8 miles. Checkpoints are placed at 4.5, 3.6, 2.7, 2.1 and 0.9 miles. Jack will encounter the police at 2.1 miles. A narrow shortcut shortly follows after encountering the police, which can help the player escape from the cops temporarily. A roadblock is stationed at the 1.2 mile point. Near the finish line of the race, another shortcut can be utilised. Red Mountain Pass (Million Dollar Highway, CO) Red Mountain Pass is another sprint race with six race opponents, four checkpoints (3.2, 2.4, 1.6, 1.0) and the presence of the police, who will also utilise the Porsche Cayenne Turbo in this event. These vehicles will already be chasing Jack at the start of the race. A gas station is directly located to the start. At 3.1 miles and further, two hairpin turns have to be negotiated. One will follow at 2.5 miles, which leads to more difficult turns such as 90° turns. Players can use a shortcut at 1.9 miles. More tricky corners are seen after the 1.6 mile mark. Finally, a roadblock will be encountered at the 1.0 mile mark. Loghill (Million Dollar Highway, CO) Loghill is the final and only battle race event in Stage 4. Here, Jack has to overtake four opponents within 4.4 miles. Loghill features more difficult turns than seen in the previous event. The police will continue chasing Jack, but in a more aggressive manner. They will occasionally block and ram Jack. A Subaru Impreza WRX STI will challenge Jack starting at the beginning to the game. From 3.7 miles and onwards, Jack has to master a series of hairpin turns. The second opponent, a Ford Focus RS, starts challenging the player at 3.2 miles. A roadblock is stationed at the 2.7 mile mark. Players have to be cautious avoiding it, as they can easily fall off the right side of the road. At the 2.1 mile mark, a BMW 1-Series M Coupe will compete with Jack. There is also a waterfall with a tricky turn beneath it. The last opponent, a Shelby Cobra "Daytona" Coupe, will challenge the player from the 0.9 mile mark. Available Vehicles *BMW M3 GTS *BMW M3 GTS Jack Signature Edition *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 NFS Edition (Limited Edition) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) NFS Edition *Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake NFS Edition *Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni *Nissan Fairlady 240ZG NFS Edition *[[Nissan 370Z (2009)|Nissan 370Z Nikki Signature Edition]] *Nissan GT-R *Porsche 911 Carrera S NFS Edition (Limited Edition) *Porsche 911 GT2 (993) *Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Category:Stages Category:Need for Speed: The Run